Life In My Eyes
by NDWalker1
Summary: Just an original story right? I guess you could say so. Highschool, with new chances, heartbreaks, drama, and even music. OCs are needed. Please review or message me them! Life In My Eyes focusing on Tiana, a senior, as she takes on new chances and changes, to try and make the school a better place. Go along her life no matter how difficult. Warning: There will be bullying later!


**I don't own anything you recognize such as Austin and Ally. I only own my OC's! Enjoy Life in my Eyes!**

* * *

The name is Tania Hart. No one knows of me, as I'm just a random character who walks in the background. I'm going to get to the story quickly, but here's a little about my self.

 _I'm a musician. Or hope to be at least._

 _I've always been jealous of Ally Dawson. She's gorgeous, smart, talented, and funny. ( if even people say she isn't)_

 _I love horror movies! Most people don't, but I LOVE them!_

 _I'm part of the dance team at Marino High, even if doesn't get noticed_

 _I'm sort of a loner. My cousin, Dallas, is one of my only friends. I usually get picked on for my looks, but I really don't care._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Start of Something New_

Tania walked into Marino High for another lonely year, being her Senior year, she didn't really plan on doing much. She's just focused on her dancing, and her college applications. She saw what she recognized any other day at that school. The basic cliques, board full of club signup sheets, and the teachers rushing back and forth, trying to finish before the first class of the day. This brought a giggle to her as she headed to her locker listed on her new schedule for this year.

She managed to always get a top locker, as she was tall for a girl, this made her glad. Gathering her books for the day, and putting her bag away, she headed to her first class of the day AP Lit.

 _I can either sit by Melinda, a girl who I hardly know...Dallas, my cousin, but he is with his friends...or..Ally Dawson. I guess I can.._

Tania walks down the isle and puts her stuff on the desk by Ally, as she looks at her. " May I please sit here?" she says quietly but Ally knew what she meant and nodded.

" I'm Allyson Dawson. I go by Ally. I don't think I know you. Are you a senior?" Tania smiled as Ally started making conversation with her.

"I know who you are. I'm Tania. I'm not normally in advanced classes, and yes I am a senior. It's nice to meet you." Ally smiled noticing what she was like not much of a talker.

" Likewise. Let's talk after class. I want you to meet my friends."

- _After Class-_

As soon as class ended, Ally hopped up and grabbed Tania's hand and rushed out the door not even giving her enough time to take a quick breath.

" Guys. This is Tania. She's so sweet and I was going to ask you guys if it would be okay if she had lunch with us later. What do you say, Tania?" Tania smiled slightly. She wasn't use to this much attention, yet alone positive attention.

" Sure, Ally. I'm Trish. The goofy one here is Dez. Not sure where Mr. Blondie is though." Suddenly, a big crash from the music room was heard all over the school, and all that was in sight was a blonde hair boy, with a drum stuck on his foot. Tania laughed, she knew he must have some sense of humor.

" Sorry..I'm late.." He was still trying to catch his breath. " The name is Austin Moon. Who are you?"

Tania laughed a little bit and told him, " The name is Tania Hart. I'm joining you guys later for lunch, if you don't mind I mean."

Austin smiled at the girl, attempting to take the drum off. " It's completely alright with me. Well, we better head to class before the bell goes off, and I need to get this drum back to the music room. I'm already in enough trouble as it."

Tania liked the fact she could actually talk to someone. She still wasn't fully comfortable with them, but overtime she knew it would be better. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the start of a better year. This is the start of something new.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's so short. But it's just an introduction, and it will get longer and a lot better! Please review and PM me if you have any ideas. I'll need another girl OC and a boy OC. Please send these into me, providing as much detail as you can or want to. I will reveal who gets chosen in Chapter 4 roughly. I will updated as much as I can over the summer, when I am free of course.**

 **Thank you so much friends!**

 **Love,**

 **-NDWalker1**


End file.
